


Smooth Operator

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pick-Up Lines
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: In cui si racconta di Matt, di Foggy, degli Avocados ancora felici e spensierati e di pick-up lines semplicemente terrificanti.Capitolo 1, Enjoy The Silence. «Credi nell'amore a prima vista o devo camminarti davanti un'altra volta?» gli mormora all'orecchio con un tono così serio e suadente che Matt non sa se ridere o arrossire.Capitolo 2. «Non avevo mai...» Matt si interrompe e sarà forse colpa del post-bornia, ma a Foggy sembra che ci sia un pizzico di ironia nella sua voce. «Non avevo mai visto una stella cadere prima d'ora.»





	1. Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> **Note alla raccolta:** Per chi non lo sapesse, con _Smooth Operator_ s'intende un ammaliatore, "qualcuno che ci sa fare", un seduttore. Le pick-up lines, invece, sono... Chiamiamole frasi da rimorchio, quelle che a volte sono così brutte da fare il giro e diventare belle ed altre (troppe) volte continuano il giro e ritornano brutte.  
>  **Credits:** Il titolo della raccolta si deve alla canzone dei Sade del 1984, mentre per il titolo di questo capitolo si ringraziano i Depeche Mode e la mia poca fantasia.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dedicato a sorellah, che è la parte migliore di me**

_«Mi sono sempre immaginato il paradiso come una specie di biblioteca»_  
(Jorge Luis Borges)  


  
  


Pagine sfogliate con calma e attenzione o con rabbia e frustrazione, dita che battono sulle tastiere a un ritmo indemoniato o con una lentezza esasperante, parole pronunciate a fior di labbra, unghie e matite masticate per il nervosismo, gambe inquiete che non si danno pace sotto i tavoli, chewing gum ruminati, canzoni in lingue più o meno conosciute e dei più vari generi smorzate dagli auricolari ma comunque a un volume insopportabile.  
No, nemmeno la biblioteca è abbastanza silenziosa per lui.  
Matt sbuffa, si toglie gli occhiali e li appoggia sul tavolo prima di accasciarsi sulla pagina del manuale in braille di Corporate Law che sta cercando di leggere da non sa più quanto tempo.  
È ancora lì, immobile, a desiderare con tutto se stesso di non essersi mai iscritto a Legge quando, diversi minuti dopo, sente un battito cardiaco conosciuto avvicinarsi. Alza la testa di scatto qualche secondo prima che una voce familiare gli rivolga un amichevole "Hey". Molti secondi prima, _troppi_ in realtà, ma dubita che qualcuno se ne sia accorto.  
«Foggy?» domanda, ma solo perché sa che è così che si _deve_ fare.  
Il suo compagno di stanza sorride, si sfila l'immancabile berretto e si china verso di lui.  
«Credi nell'amore a prima vista o devo camminarti davanti un'altra volta?» gli mormora all'orecchio con un tono così serio e suadente che Matt non sa se ridere o arrossire.  
«Cos-»  
La risata di Foggy è rumorosa e profonda, gli fa vibrare il diaframma e gli rimbomba nel petto. È una bella risata che fa sentire Matt sereno e a suo agio e gli fa dimenticare per un attimo il mondo esterno.  
«SSSSSHHHHH!»  
Il mondo esterno, però, non si è dimenticato di loro e ora sta riversando tutta la sua indignazione addosso al suo compagno di stanza che, con ancora l'eco della risata nella voce, mugugna dei "Scusate" per niente sentiti.  
«Dimmi la verità, amico» sussurra Foggy, sedendoglisi di fronte e cercando di sistemarsi i lunghi capelli che avrebbero davvero bisogno di uno shampoo. «Se tu non fossi stato _tu_ e non fossi stato un uomo... Ci saresti stato?»  
Matt deve usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere, rischiando di finire bandito a vita dalla biblioteca. Cosa che, a essere sincero, non gli dispiacerebbe più di tanto.  
«E se non fossi stato cieco...» puntualizza sorridendo.  
«Oddio! Scusami amico!»  
Il battito cardiaco di Foggy impenna e la sua temperatura corporea si alza sensibilmente. Almeno per i sensi potenziati di Matt.  
«No, Foggy, non ci sarei stato» risponde scuotendo la testa e continuando a sorridere.  
«Come no?» ribatte il suo compagno di stanza genuinamente indignato. «È una delle mie cinque migliori pick-up lines.»  
«Non oso immaginare le altre...»  
Non ridere sta diventando persino più faticoso dei suoi allenamenti quotidiani.  
«Non hai bisogno di immaginarle. Stasera c'è una festa a cui andremo...»  
«Ah sì?» chiede, a metà tra l'ironico e il preoccupato.  
«Sì, e potrai vedermi in azione» conclude Foggy, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Matt non dovrebbe saperlo, _ma lo sa_ , e scoppia a ridere di gusto, contagiando anche Foggy.  
Altra ondata di "SSSSSHHHHH!" e indignazione e, questa volta, arriva anche un vecchio bibliotecario emaciato ad indicare loro l'uscita invitandoli caldamente a non fare ritorno fino a quando non avranno imparato a comportarsi _decentemente_.  
E loro in biblioteca non erano mai più tornati.  



	2. Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non avevo mai...» Matt si interrompe e sarà forse colpa del post-bornia, ma a Foggy sembra che ci sia un pizzico di ironia nella sua voce. «Non avevo mai visto una stella cadere prima d'ora.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** dedicata a sorellah e a will p perché entrambe hanno ispirato la scrittura di questa gigionata.

Deve arrendersi all'evidenza. Non può certo continuare a mentire a se stesso per sempre. La verità è palese e incontestabile: sta diventando vecchio e non regge più l'alcool come una volta.  
Foggy sbuffa, l'alito che sa di... morte, probabilmente, e la testa che la sera prima deve aver fatto da palla in una partita dell'NBA, non c'è altra spiegazione. Ha la vescica così piena che trova stupefacente il fatto di non essersi ancora pisciato addosso. O almeno spera di non essersi pisciato addosso.  
Deve andare subito in bagno, ma c'è un problema: andare in bagno vuol dire alzarsi dal letto e l'impresa, al momento, gli sembra titanica. No, titanica è riduttivo.  
Foggy fa un lungo respiro e decide di partire dalle piccole cose.  
Apre un occhio, poi un altro. Ottimo.  
Sposta il braccio destro per afferrare il piumone. Le cose si stanno complicando, ma ce la può fare. Solleva il piumone. No, non è così semplice. Il maledetto piumone oppone resistenza. Inspira profondamente, raccoglie le forze e riprova. Questa volta, il bastardo cede. L'allenamento in palestra inizia finalmente a dare i suoi frutti.  
Ora arriva la parte difficile.  
È certo di potersi alzare dal letto senza morire. Beh, _quasi_ certo. Poggia un piede a terra e... gli viene da vomitare.  
Basta, non ne può più di questa lenta agonia. Deve darci un taglio, un colpo secco, uno strappo netto, come quando Marci gli ha fatto la ceretta all'inguine.  
Come c'è riuscito non lo sa neanche lui, ma, con uno slancio degno del più dopato dei ginnasti, si è alzato dal letto, ha corso (saltellato, in realtà) in bagno, pisciato (dentro al water per di più, anche se ha dovuto sedercisi sopra) e non ha nemmeno vomitato. È così fiero di se stesso che, quando torna in camera, non si accorge del piumone che ha abbandonato in mezzo alla stanza, ci inciampa e finisce col culo sul pavimento, facendo un rumore molto simile a quello di un bombardamento aereo.  
«Foggy? Tutto bene?»  
La voce di Matt è lontanissima, sembra provenire dall'altra parte della galassia e non da un paio di metri di distanza.  
«Potrei essere caduto» mugugna massaggiandosi le natiche.  
«Non avevo mai...» Matt si interrompe e sarà forse colpa del post-bornia, ma a Foggy sembra che ci sia un pizzico di ironia nella sua voce. «Non avevo mai visto una stella cadere prima d'ora.»  
No, non è colpa del post-sbronza: Matt lo sta proprio perculando.  
«Punto uno.» urla per sovrastare le risate di quell' _infame_ del suo migliore amico. «Tu non hai visto proprio niente. Sei cieco.»  
Tenta inutilmente di rialzarsi e finisce con l'assumere una strana posizione, a metà tra il seduto e il coricato. Come una sorta di sirenetta languida, una Maya Vestida con la maglietta degli Hellions.  
«Senza offesa, eh» aggiunge, riuscendo finalmente a guardare nella direzione del compagno di stanza.  
«Nessuna offesa, amico» replica Matt, sollevandosi a sedere.  
«Punto due.» continua alzando l'indice e il medio della mano destra «Sono biondo, ma non sono Claire Danes.»  
«Chi?» chiede Matt, inclinando la testa di lato in quel suo modo tutto particolare di ascoltare il mondo.  
Foggy sbuffa: a quel ragazzo mancano proprio le basi della cultura pop.  
«Non hai visto il trailer di Stardust?»  
«Ricordi il punto uno?» replica Matt, prima di tornare a ridere.  
«Vero!» borbotta grattandosi la testa. «Sai che il protagonista ti assomiglia tantissimo?»  
«Punto uno, Foggy.»  
«Giusto! Mi ero distratto!» ammette, cercando di rialzarsi e fallendo nuovamente.  
«Ma non mi dire...»  
«Punto due...» continua, complimentandosi mentalmente con se stesso per la grande maturità con cui sta ignorando l'atteggiamento vergognosamente irrispettoso del suo migliore amico.  
«Tre...»  
«Cosa?»  
«Siamo al punto tre, amico» lo corregge Matt, sulle labbra un enorme sorriso infantile.  
«Il solito secchione!» gli sorride di rimando. «Punto tre. È una pick-up lines bellissima e sono indignato...»  
Matt ride sempre più forte, tenendosi la pancia e rischiando seriamente di cadere dal letto.  
«Sono indignato!» ripete sottolineando la serietà delle sue parole con ampi movimenti delle braccia. « _Indignato_ dal fatto che non sia stata apprezzata quanto avrebbe dovuto»  
«Fog-» Matt deve interrompersi per le troppe risate. «Foggy, "Posso farti lo sgambetto? Non ho mai visto una stella cadere" è una pick-up line terribile!»  
«Ma per favore!» replica sinceramente offeso. «È una pick-up line meravigliosa, mio giovane padawan!»  
«Meravigliosa?»  
«Certo! Era la ragazza ad essere strana» conclude serio.  
Matt e Foggy scoppiano in una lunga e fragorosa risata.  
Dalla stanza accanto arrivano un paio di pugni contro il muro e una serie sconnessa di suoni che Foggy non riesce a decifrare ma che fanno irrigidire la mascella di Matt.  
«Ehi, amico!» sussurra Matt, lo sguardo vuoto indirizzato da qualche parte sopra la testa di Foggy. «Ci ha perso lei.»  
«Ovviamente!»  
Ridono ancora e questa volta i suoni che vengono dall'altra stanza non sono affatto sconnessi.  
Foggy sorride. Ha ormai del tutto abbandonato l'idea di tornare a letto e ora cerca solo di trovare una posizione un po' più comoda per dormire.  
«Veglia su di me, amico» bisbiglia con tono melodrammatico.  
«Lo farò!»  
«Su di me e sull'intera città» continua.  
«Lo farò» promette Matt, la voce stranamente seria.  
«Come Batman... Ma cieco... Blindman» farfuglia Foggy e la calda risata di Matt è l'ultima cosa che riesce a sentire prima di addormentarsi.


End file.
